The use of mobile communications devices continues to experience astronomical growth. Factors contributing to this growth include advancements in network technologies, lower data usage costs, and the growing adoption of smartphones, such as Android®- and Apple®-based smartphones. As a result, many users now have multiple computer-based electronics devices, many or all of which are in use and operating at one time, such as a smartphone, a laptop computer, a desktop computer, a tablet, etc. Any of these devices could be, at any given moment, the device with which the user is interacting.
A user may have an applications installed on multiple devices, and each instance of the application thus displays the same notifications for each device. Typically, a user would have to view and respond to each of these notifications separately for each device. A user may also not have an application installed on all (or a subset) of the user's multiple devices, and perhaps only on one such device. Regardless, the user still wants to receive and respond to notifications from any of the user's applications on multiple devices regardless of which device the user is currently employing.
Thus, it would be desirable to have a universal cross device notification capability for multiple devices, whereby a user attending to one device can view and respond on that device to notifications from all devices.